


Time for a Break

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 14x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean plans an evening to give them both a little break.





	Time for a Break

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spngenrebingo Card, the Concert square, my BTZ Bingo Card, the Birthday square, my @deanandsambingo Card, the Romantic Evening square, and my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Painting a Room square. Also for Sammy’s birthday - HBD Sam!

The bunker was a mess.  Of course, at this point they couldn’t even be mad at Jack for it anymore; just the thought of Jack was too painful.

It made cleaning up the storage room that much worse.

Sam was silent, working on auto-pilot as he picked up various books and boxes, trying to sort out the salvageable and not.  Dean was clearing out pieces of shelving, wall, and the Ma’lak box that were strewn across the room.

To say that the clean-up was depressing was an understatement.

By mid-week, though, it was pretty much done.  Shelves were rebuilt, walls were patched.  Sam had a paint roller out and was working to make the space visually acceptable again.  He had completely lost track of time when Dean came in.

“Time for a break, Sammy,” Dean announced.  Sam looked up from his work, seeing Dean in a nice button up (noticeably _not_ a plaid shirt) and clean jeans.  Sam tilted his head in question.

Dean smiled, approaching Sam and taking his paint roller away.  “Go shower, change clothes.  I’ll clean up in here and meet you at Baby in a half hour.”

Sam let a long breath out before following instructions, Dean giving his ass a firm slap as he passed.  Sam jumped slightly at the touch, throwing Dean a warning, but teasing, look over his shoulder.

All he got was a trademark Dean Winchester wink in return.

Half an hour later found the brothers pulling out of the bunker’s garage, with Dean still not answering Sam’s questions of what was happening and where they were going.  He eventually gave up, choosing instead to look out the window at the passing scenery. 

A small smile planted itself on his face when Dean reached across the seat to twine their fingers together, the movement so casual Sam couldn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in his stomach.

It had been a while since they were alone like this.

As they drove, Sam figured out that they were heading toward the big cities, mileage signs for Topeka and Kansas City getting smaller by the mile.  It was still mid-afternoon, and they had plenty of time to get to either city by dinner or the evening.

Sam just watched the world go by as he listened to Dean singing along to the radio.  It was nice enough that they were out of the bunker for the first time all week, so whatever Dean had planned was surely going to be great as well.

They passed through Topeka around six o’clock, and once they were in Lawrence Dean found a diner to stop at for dinner.  A sign in the window read “Freshest salads this side of the Mississippi,” making Sam’s eyebrows raise at the words.  He looked over to Dean who was blatantly trying to ignore the sign, which made Sam think Dean looked this place up special.

That was nice of him.

They were seated and served quicker than Sam expected, Dean keeping the conversation light.  They avoided talk of Jack, of Mom, of Chuck.  It was as though they were pretending that nothing in the past two weeks had happened, and Sam was relieved for the break.

When they finished and Dean was counting out some cash, Sam finally asked again.  “So, what’s this little trip all about?  Why’d I get dressed up to come eat salad in a Lawrence diner?”

Dean looked up at him before setting the bills down on the table and cocking his head toward the door.  They walked out together.

“I mean, I figured it would be good to do something nice today,” Dean said as they walked toward the Impala. 

Sam paused with his hand on the door handle.  “Yeah, but why today?”

Dean gave him an incredulous look over the car.  “Dude,” was the only response Sam got, until Dean realized that Sam was truly asking why.

“Happy birthday, Sammy,” Dean said, a grin and an eyeroll the last thing that Sam saw before Dean disappeared into the car.  Sam’s brain caught up to the moment and he realized that it was, in fact, his birthday.  With everything going on, he had completely forgotten about it.

He climbed in the car, Dean waiting patiently for him.  “You forgot,” Dean stated.  Sam gave him a half shrug, almost ashamed.  “No worries,” Dean said, reaching over to squeeze Sam’s knee.  “I’ve got one more thing planned, and I just want to say that this is _all_ for you and _not at all_ for me.”

Sam squinted at him, but Dean ignored the look and started the car, pointing her on the road to Kansas City.  They’d missed rush hour traffic, thankfully, so their drive into downtown wasn’t terrible.

Dean pulled the car into a grand line of cars outside of an arena, sighing to himself at the wait.  Sam looked up at the signs, trying to figure out what event was happening tonight that Dean had brought him to.  Unfortunately, none of the signs had the date listed as May 2.  (He did have to chuckle at the New Kids on the Block reunion tour coming in next week, though.)

Dean pulled into the parking lot and they found a place perfect for the Impala – wall on one side and light pole on the other.  Nobody would ding the car in the spot, which made Dean very happy.

As soon as Sam was out of the car, Dean reached for his hand.  They rarely held hands in public, but apparently tonight was an exception.  Their fingers laced together perfectly and Dean winked up at him, grinning.

“Nobody here will care tonight,” Dean said simply before he pulled Sam toward the arena.

As soon as they were inside, Sam figured out what they were going to.  He stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows raised so high in surprise that Dean had to laugh.

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam asked, sure that this was some sort of prank.

Dean shrugged.  “Yes, seriously.  Ever since that whole truth-thing that Jack –“  Dean’s words cut off there and his eyes darkened for just a second.  Then it was back to happy and he continued.  “I mean, I know there’s no way I’m gonna enjoy tonight, except that I know you’re gonna enjoy it.  I mean, if she’s your favorite…”

Sam closed the distance between them and pecked Dean on the lips, effectively stopping his words.  “Thank you, Dean,” he practically whispered, before someone whooped in their direction.

“Get him, boy!” someone yelled, and when Sam turned to look he realized that it was a very flamboyant drag queen who’d yelled at them.

Dean was right, nobody at the Celine Dion concert would care if they held hands or kissed in public, in fact they’ll encourage it.  Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him to the ticket line to head inside.


End file.
